


One bedroom

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [188]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsminute, proposal and flush.





	One bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles word challenge from January 25 (no food theme though). Look at these awkward idiots, I love them. ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/182377237217))

”So, what do you propose?”

Stiles’ eyebrows were raised, his expression almost daring, and Derek pretended he wouldn’t see the blush rising on his cheeks. He squared his shoulders, looked Stiles in the eyes, tried to look confident and unaffected.

”You could move in here,” he said and lifted a shoulder in a shrug.

Stiles’ smile turned minutely soft, fond, strangely hopeful, then he cleared his throat, nodded.

”Yeah. But you-, uh.” He looked around Derek’s apartment. His one bedroom apartment.

”I have a big bed,” Derek blurted and his face flushed hotly. ”And I mean, the couch. It’s comfortable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
